


Спасательная экспедиция

by Sandie_Zyryanova, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF All Space 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Земляне ищут следы пропавших предыдущих экспедиций
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Спасательная экспедиция

Волна радиоактивного холода пронеслась во всех направлениях: «Луч» снижался. В качестве посадочной площадки выбрали небольшую поляну, хотя, как подозревал Селияров, приземление все равно будет жестким.

«Луч» был небольшим научно-исследовательским кораблем, но нес дополнительное оборудование для спасательной миссии: две предыдущих экспедиции, отправленные на ОТ-51, бесследно исчезли. Командир «Луча», Олег Селияров, специалист по работе на экзопланетах с биосферой, настоял, чтобы каждый участник спасательной экспедиции прошел специальное обучение.

– Нам придется нелегко, – озабоченно произнес Колеа, руководитель экспедиции. – С воздуха тут вообще ничего не видать…

Его товарищи угрюмо молчали.

ОТ-51 покрывали густые леса от полюсов до экватора. Вся планета казалась колышущимся зеленым морем, исходившим тяжелыми испарениями.

– Почему она так называется в неофициальных бумагах? – подала голос Полетт, младшая из экспедиции, специалист по мангровой флоре.

– Ямада Мамору, командир первой экспедиции, дал ей название на старояпонском, и его не сумели расшифровать, вот и назвали просто «Катакана». Потом, конечно, прочитали, но название устоялось…

Это объяснение мало что объяснило – во всяком случае, Полетт только пожала плечами. Однако ее больше волновали свойства инопланетной флоры, с которой вот-вот придется столкнуться. Земляне не так давно вышли в Дальний Космос, экзопланет, освоенных человечеством, было чуть больше сотни, из них девяносто семь были совершенно безжизненными, еще на двенадцати существовала примитивная жизнь, и только две оказались заселенными сравнительно высокоразвитыми формами. ОТ-51 была одной из этих двух, и о ее флоре ничего не было известно: сбор данных возложили как раз на пропавшие экспедиции. Полетт в глубине души понимала, что аналогия с мангровой флорой Земли скорее всего не сработает…

Но это была хоть какая-то точка отсчета.

«Луч» тяжело ухнул вниз, и по побледневшему лицу Селиярова Полетт догадалась, что происходит что-то непредвиденное.

– Олег? – тревожно спросила она.

– Это… черт возьми… это не поляна! Это болото!

– Как «Хиус». – Полетт невольно улыбнулась: она любила романы ХХ века.

Селияров нахмурился. Он тоже читал.

Колеа ничего не успел сказать, как Селияров отдал короткую команду, штурман Пачкова перенаправила ее на роботизированные пульты управления, и «Луч», неуклюже качнувшись, снова подскочил вверх.

– Расход топлива сверх нормы, – Пачкова нахмурилась.

– Так и должно быть…

– Вдвое больше нормы!

Инженер Мадонетта, седая, опытная, хладнокровная, спокойно сказала:

– Болото нас засосало. Мы еще не успели в него сесть, а оно уже вцепилось в нас.

Кром, зоолог, пожал тощими плечами:

– Это неизвестная планета… Она только выглядит похоже на земные джунгли, на самом деле тут могут быть какие угодно формы жизни. Да и нежизни тоже.

«Луч», повинуясь команде Селиярова, врезался в гущу деревьев и повис огромной тушей на могучих стволах, каждый из которых был намного выше и толще, чем у метасеквой Земли. Послышался треск.

– Хорошо, что у меня есть несколько запасных ремкомплектов, – безмятежно произнесла Мадонетта.

– Лучше так, чем в живое болото, – буркнула геолог Элисса.

Корабль выдохнул еще несколько клубов мертвящего холода и затих. Группа готовилась к высадке: Мадонетта с ремонтными роботами – к осмотру корпуса, остальные – к поисковым работам. Скафандры биологической защиты, компасы, термосы с витаминным напитком, карманные фонари, металлоискатели, дезинфекционные приборы, воксы для радиосвязи, медкомплекты и медицинские роботы, контейнеры для сбора образцов и, по настоянию Селиярова, – мачете и огнеметы.

– Это зачем? – воскликнул Кром. – У нас тут, если вы не в курсе, биосфера экзопланеты, мы и так поломали деревья, а ваши убойные штуки могут нанести ей непоправимый…

– Кром, – веско произнес Селияров, – напомню, что этой биосфере вряд ли что-то может нанести серьезный ущерб, не говоря уж о непоправимом. А вот она людям – пожалуй.

– Но мы должны проявлять гуманность!

– Да, но имейте в виду, что эта биосфера может быть голодной. Хотите, чтобы вас сожрали?

– Глупости, – завелся Кром, – в природе у каждого животного есть своя пищевая цепь, и до того, чтобы жрать неизвестных землян, могут додуматься разве что сами земляне!

Полетт переглянулась с Элиссой.

– Кто их знает, этих экзотов, – тихо сказала Элисса.

– Выходим, – скомандовал Колеа.

Двери раздвинулись и сдвинулись, выпуская их в кессон. Затем раздвинулись двери, отделявшие кессон от наружности, и выпустили землян в жаркий, дышащий тяжелыми испарениями, зеленый ад ОТ-51. Где-то здесь приземлилась экспедиция «Сумире», названная на старояпонском в честь матери ее командира Ямады.

Элисса спрыгнула с трапа на пружинящую лесную подстилку. Наметанным глазом геолога она определила, что находится на месте древнего вулканического разлома, но атмосферное сглаживание почти стерло следы давней геологической катастрофы, зато выброшенный во время нее вулканический пепел хорошо удобрил почву.

– Сломали лазантенну, – послышался в воксе спокойный, как всегда, голос Мадонетты.

– Это плохо?

– Как сказать… Связаться с Землей мы не сможем, пока не починим.

Не было такой неисправности, которой не могла бы починить Мадонетта со своей командой ремроботов, поэтому Полетт ничуть не взволновалась. Ее больше беспокоило, что, если «Сумире» потерпел крушение, то буйные джунгли за несколько месяцев уничтожили все его следы, а у участников экспедиции было немного шансов выжить.

Компасы мгновенно вышли из строя. Элисса выругалась и попробовала активировать радионавигатор. Но он и в лучшие времена считался ненадежным и капризным.

– Где-то рядом или залежи магнитной руды, – сказала она, – или я не знаю.

– Определи наше местонахождение и расстояние до последней точки, где засекли сообщения «Сумире», – сказал Колеа.

Пачкова, которая присоединилась к поисковым работам, подошла к Элиссе, чтобы помочь. Вдвоем они довольно точно установили и координаты, и направление, в котором следовало искать «Сумире». Внезапно на плечо Элиссы опустился листик.

Никто не обратил на это внимания, даже когда Элисса то наклонилась, то выпрямилась, а листик и не шевельнулся. Только Полетт протянула руку, чтобы снять образец внеземной флоры и исследовать…

Крик Элиссы в воксе резанул уши.

– Что? Что случилось? – взволновались люди.

Элисса упала, руки и ноги у нее сводило судорогами, лицо за визором шлема страшно исказилось и посинело. «Листик» на глазах набухал темным и красноватым, наконец, отвалился и отполз, а на плече Элиссы костюм биозащиты оказался прогрызен, как и плечо.

– Ах ты, гадость! – Кром бросился вслед «листику» и попытался затоптать его ногами, но тот зарылся в моховую подстилку и сгинул.

Пачкова и Полетт выхватили медкомплекты, Селияров попытался было сделать Элиссе непрямой массаж сердца, но отстранился.

– Она умерла.

– Не может быть! Пожалуйста, давайте попробуем! Надо ее спасти!

Все сгрудились вокруг тела Элиссы, по очереди делая ей искусственное дыхание, пытаясь ввести антидот – тщетно, мышцы геолога настолько закоченели, что их невозможно было проколоть.

– Соблюдайте спокойствие! – закричал Колеа. – Внимание! Следим, чтобы не было нового нападения!

Кром понурился. Он возражал против огнеметов и теперь видел, насколько ошибался. Но Элиссе огнемет бы не помог…

– Давайте прямо сейчас пойдем и узнаем, что стряслось с «Сумире», – наконец отрезвил всех Колеа. – Это будет в память о ней, – он указал на тело Элиссы. Голос его пресекся, и в воксе послышался судорожный выдох. Справившись с собой, Колеа велел: – Капитан! Идите на корабль.

– Вам понадобится…

– Нет, нет. Нам понадобится капитан, чтобы улететь отсюда, когда мы закончим.

Вздохнув, Селияров покачал головой и побрел обратно, то и дело оглядываясь.

Полетт знала, что Колеа неравнодушен к молодой геологу, и не могла представить, каково ему сейчас. Наверное, только лихорадочная работа могла удержать его от слез. Сама она все-таки заплакала; вытереть лицо в костюме биозащиты было невозможно, визор сразу запотел, а бортики шлема взмокли, но остановиться Полетт не могла.

Пробираться было нелегко. Клубки корней и лиан будто хватали за ноги, циклопические стволы росли очень тесно, эпифиты хлестали по визорам. Колеа, Пачкова и Полетт вскоре достали мачете, прорубаясь в зеленом переплетении. Кром привел огнемет в готовность. Теперь он шел за товарищами, зорко оглядывая каждого. Опасный «листик» мог быть не один…

– Смотрите! – вдруг крикнула Пачкова, указывая вперед.

В густой ядовитой зелени почти ничего не видно было, и внезапно что-то в Полетт переключилось, и она разглядела оранжевые пятна. Кто-то в оранжевом костюме биозащиты, таком же, как и у «Луча», сидел, привалившись к древесному стволу.

– Товарищ! «Сумире»! – закричал Селияров.

Заработав мачете вдвое активнее, они быстро прорубили путь к человеку, но тот не шевелился. Полетт уже поняла, что ответа не дождется.

Костюм показался ей пустым, но кто в здравом уме мог бросить его и ходить по этим опасным джунглям без костюма биозащиты? Кром, одной рукой держа огнемет, второй расстегнул «молнию» костюма.

Приступ тошноты обрушился на Полетт; Пачкова вскрикнула и отвернулась.

В костюме все-таки был человек. Вернее, то, что от него осталось, – но не труп и не скелет, хотя в этом климате от мертвеца быстро остались бы одни кости, – а пустая оболочка из высохшей кожи, опавшей внутрь самой себя. Как будто все, что было внутри, превратили в жидкость и высосали, оставив лишь отвердевшую, очень хрупкую оболочку, раскрошившуюся со временем.

– Майдо, – прочел фамилию Селияров, подняв именной жетон.

Полетт окончательно пала духом. Она знала Майдо – он учился двумя курсами старше нее. И вот такой ужасный конец…

Кром поставил огнемет и начал осматриваться, ища следы других членов «Сумире». Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, и вдруг невзрачное деревце выбросило несколько листьев прямо в Крома с такой силой, что тот не удержался и упал.

Пачкова схватила огнемет и окатила из него деревце, которое, ежась и дрожа, поползло прочь; Пачкова попыталась его догнать, но деревце с шумом плюхнулось куда-то в болото, прятавшееся под густым травяным покровом. Полетт облилась холодным потом, сообразив, что несколько неосторожных шагов могли стать последними и для нее, и для остальных.

Ее знания никуда не годились. Они были неприменимы на этой планете.

И знания Крома тоже.

Кром с трудом поднялся, опираясь на руку Селиярова. Казалось, агрессивное дерево не причинило ему особого ущерба, хотя при виде разрезов на костюме биозащиты Селияров покачал головой.

Теперь огнемет несла Пачкова, а Полетт вооружилась длинной палкой и прощупывала ей местность.

– Вот и «Сумире», – нарушил молчание Селияров.

Как он сумел опознать звездолет в большом заросшем зеленью холме, Полетт не спросила. Зелень совершенно скрыла очертания, но несколько взмахов мачете убедили ее, что это действительно «Сумире». Радиоактивная вода из охладителя не только не погубила окружающую растительность, но и заставила ее расти гуще и придала какой-то мерзкий синюшный оттенок.

– Ой, – вскрикнула Пачкова и схватила огнемет на изготовку.

Неподалеку что-то двигалось. Это что-то напоминало то ли огромного паука, то ли, скорее, осьминога в рост человека, выползшего на сушу, и Полетт завороженно наблюдала за ним, потому что поняла, что это растение. Гротескное, медлительно движущееся на дряблых и змеистых корнях, оно направлялось к ним.

Ей захотелось сказать Крому, что на этой планете все живое жрет все живое, не интересуясь составом пищевой цепи, но он наверняка и сам это давно понял.

– Может, оно не нападет, – вопросительно сказала Пачкова. Огнемет в ее руке мелко дрожал.

Колеа забрал у Полетт шест и потрогал им один из извивающихся корней. Мгновенно корень взметнулся вверх, выбив из рук шест, и обвил руку Колеа; тот дернулся, но еще один, два, три корня набросились на него, словно взбесившиеся удавы.

– Жги его! Не тяни же! – завизжала Полетт и бросилась на помощь Колеа, рубя корни мачете. С другой стороны их рубил Кром, остервенело хрипя в вокс.

Костер прометиума взметнулся вверх, но даже тогда корни не успокоились, один из них обвил ногу Полетт, и та упала, больно ударившись локтем, но корень разжался.

– Я… я боялась вас обжечь, – виновато пролепетала Пачкова. Руки у нее тряслись, но огнемет она не выпустила.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Колеа. Он поднялся на четвереньки, пытаясь отдышаться, и закашлялся. С ужасом Полетт увидела, как визор его шлема заливает красным. – Вот дрянь… ребра… сломала…

Кром подошел к нему.

– Возвращаемся, – сказал он.

– Нет, – прохрипел Колеа.

– Возвращаемся. Тебя надо перевязать. Мало ли что он тебе повредил, кроме ребер. Девчонки вон все в шоке, на них же лица нет.

О себе он умолчал, хотя Полетт подозревала, что злобное дерево нанесло ему серьезные травмы.

– Кром прав, Колеа, – серьезно сказала Пачкова. – Идем обратно. Мы теперь знаем, где «Сумире», завтра вернемся и все осмотрим.

– И оборудования больше возьмем. Огнеметы чтоб у каждого, – вставила Полетт.

– Хорошо, – Колеа снова закашлялся, и снова на визор его шлема брызнула кровь. Кром подставил ему плечо. С другой стороны Колеа поддерживали Полетт и Пачкова, сменяя друг друга – одна помогает, вторая несет шест и огнемет, осматривая местность и делая зарубки на деревьях.

Внезапно Полетт споткнулась обо что-то рыхлое.

Оранжевое.

Костюм биозащиты был разорван, в нем тарахтело несколько костей, остальные растащили здешние хищники. Полетт заставила себя нагнуться и найти жетон в нагрудном кармашке.

Ямамото.

О судьбе остальных можно было не спрашивать; спасательная экспедиция могла найти только их тела. Полетт воткнула шест на месте последнего упокоения руководителя «Сумире», чтобы завтра вернуться к нему.

Они вернулись как раз вовремя.

Что-то огромное, невыносимо ужасное – то ли краб, то ли скорпион гигантских размеров – нависало над Мадонеттой, окруженное ее роботами. Сегментированную тушу покрывали хитиновые пластины, больше похожие на броню, хвост с острым шипом на конце метался из стороны в сторону. Полетт показалось, что она видит кошмарную морду без глаз и носа, но с огромной беззубой пастью, окруженной крючьями, и она завизжала от ужаса, а в воксе раздались крики остальных. Мадонетте приходилось несладко. Чудовищная клешня впилась ей в плечо, разрывая костюм.

В воксе послышалось грязное ругательство.

А потом Мадонетта воткнула в бронированную тушу циркулярную пилу и насела, наваливаясь на ее рукоятку.

Роботы, жужжа, накатили на тварь, деловито разделывая ее серворуками, отрывая хитиновые пластины, многочисленные клешни и когти, один поймал хвост…

Опомнившись, Полетт и Пачкова бросились на помощь. Пачкова, уже закаленная сражениями с хищными растениями, бесстрашно размахивала мачете; Полетт же направила на чудовище огнемет.

Оно издало отвратительный скрежет, корчась в огне. Вонь паленой плоти, брызги ядовитого секрета жвал, горящий хитин – с этим не справились даже респираторы шлема.

– Где Олег? – крикнула Полетт.

– Ранен, – выдохнула Мадонетта, продолжая налегать на рукоять пилы. – Живучий, гад!

Пачкова, поняв, что они уже побеждают, побежала искать Селиярова, и вскоре в воксе послышался ее возглас: «Олег! Куда тебя?»

«Какая разница», – хотела сказать Полетт, потом сообразила, что это значило не «куда тебя отвести», а «куда тебя ранило». Огромные, чудовищные бабочки с длинными хоботками и жвалами вылетали из корабля, хлопая пестрыми уродливыми крыльями.

Поддерживая Мадонетту, Полетт повела ее в кессон.

Там лежал Селияров. Его костюм биозащиты был покрыт дырами, из которых выплескивалась толчками кровь – должно быть, ему повредило крупную артерию. Шлем у Селиярова был разбит, на треснутом визоре виднелась кровь. Пачкова хлопотала над ним с медкомплектом.

– Она… синяя, – прошептала она, подняв испуганное лицо на товарищей.

Кровь у Селиярова действительно была какой-то синей. Токсин, который попал в его организм, действовал быстро; лицо командира распухало на глазах, из носа струились тонкие черноватые потеки, рот раскрылся, и раздутый черный язык беспомощно шевелился, вываливаясь.

И вдруг Кром рванулся к Мадонетте, замахиваясь на нее мачете.

– Кром, Кром! Ты что! – закричала Полетт, пытаясь остановить его, а Пачкова закрыла Мадонетту собой. – Кром, прекрати!

Они умоляли биолога остановиться, но тот будто обезумел. Не добравшись до Мадонетты, он накинулся на Селиярова и с бешеным хрипом перерезал ему горло. Исчерна-синяя кровь хлынула, а Кром с ревом всадил лезвие Селиярову в грудную клетку.

Пачкова попыталась удержать его, и тогда Кром ударил ее мачете – еще, и еще, вспарывая костюм биозащиты. Кровь на оранжевом костюме была неправдоподобно яркой, раненая рука повисла, как тряпка…

И тут Полетт заметила, что один из острых листьев злого деревца торчит из бока Крома.

Мадонетта рывком развернулась и опустила тяжелую рукоять пилы Крому на затылок.

– Пусть полежит, – сказала она, как всегда, спокойно. – Придет в себя, может, успокоится.

Она перевела дух. У нее одна рука тоже не действовала – ее сильно повредил гигантский скорпион, но из всех Мадонетта одна сохраняла присутствие духа.

– Элисса?

– Погибла…

– О черт… А пропавших?

– Нашли «Сумире», – коротко выдохнула Пачкова. Мадонетта кивнула и замолчала.

– Надо улетать, – сказала Пачкова. – Я справлюсь, доведу корабль…

– Нет, – выдохнул Колеа.

– Да! – хором зарычали Пачкова и Полетт. – Тебе мало?

– Тогда я остаюсь… Это… трусость… предать погибших…

Мадонетта, впервые за все время, что знала ее Полетт, выйдя из себя, оскалилась и подняла пилу над головой Колеа.

– Слушай меня, ты! Ты уже потерял здесь любимую женщину! Ты потерял капитана! Не знаю, что будет с Кромом, но, по мне, он не жилец. Ты сейчас пытаешься предать не мертвых, а тех, кто еще жив, идиот!

Колеа помолчал.

– Простите, – наконец сказал он. – Я ошибался. Тут нужна другая экипировка, другой уровень…

У него опять пошла кровь горлом. Мадонетта наскоро перевязала руку Пачковой. Потом Пачкова, Полетт и Мадонетта втроем взялись и, больше не обращая внимания на попытки Колеа что-то сказать, потащили его в медпункт. Туда же оттащили Крома. И Селиярова – в холодильник.

Пачкова с помощью корабельных роботов подняла «Луч». Навыки управления у нее были, и она легко вывела его сначала на орбиту, затем – за пределы звездной системы, чтобы навсегда покинуть ОТ-51.

У Мадонетты, как и у всех звездолетчиков, были познания в области медицины, и сейчас она хлопотала над Колеа и Кромом. Ввела им антидоты, успокаивающие, обработала их раны. Полетт ассистировала ей, несколько раз порываясь сказать, что ее руку тоже надо бы перевязать, но Мадонетта ее не слушала.

Колеа выглядел жутковато. Сломанные ребра прорвали грудные мышцы и торчали, как окровавленные деревяшки, живот пересекал лентой огромный синий кровоподтек. Полетт отправилась в рубку, чтобы связаться с центром управления полетами и запросить врача на Х-47 – ближайшей планете с космопортом. До Земли Колеа мог не дотянуть.

Наконец, Полетт и Мадонетта смогли перевести дух. Выйдя на капитанский мостик, они сделали себе кофе в кофемашине; на еду у них не оставалось сил.

– Принято сообщение, – доложила Пачкова с заметным облегчением. – Нас уже ждут с врачом.

Полетт слабо улыбнулась. Ее догнал ужас всего случившегося – потери товарищей, гибели предыдущих экспедиций, и она заплакала.

– Ну, ну, – сказала Мадонетта. – Все уже кончилось.

В медпункте с койки поднялся Кром. Пустые глаза его смотрели в никуда. Не глядя, он нащупал на полке с инструментам скальпель и навис над спящим Колеа.


End file.
